Dazzled in the Dark
by iluvmormonvampires
Summary: Afraid to hurt Bella and needing release, Edward seeks out a lover waiting for him in the shadows. Another Leah/Edward story dirty oneshot, not related to my other story . Rated M for sex & naughty language. Thanks to einfachmich for the suggestion.


Dazzled in the Dark

by iluvmormonvampires

_Afraid to hurt Bella and needing release, Edward seeks out a lover waiting for him in the shadows. __Another Leah/Edward story (dirty oneshot/short story, not related to my other Leah/Edward story)! __**Rated M **__for sex & naughty language.__ Twilight characters are copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer._

Edward looked over at the alarm clock, the only light in the darkened room, hoping the bright blue numbers would read 1:00AM. They did. Bella was curled up in the bed next to him under the covers with her arm draped over him, dreaming. He could tell by her breathing patterns that she was sound asleep. He slowly and carefully lifted her arm from his chest hoping not to wake her. She mumbled something and for a moment he thought he had ruined his plans for the night before they began. But fortunately she was only talking in her sleep like always. Edward was able to remove himself from her bed, her room, her yard and go off on his own to enjoy the secret pleasures waiting for him in the night.

Edward and his lover conspired to meet up in secret. In the forest, in the meadow, in Seattle- it didn't matter where. He had formed his justification for his actions: it was to keep Bella safe. He could do things with his lover that he couldn't do with fragile, human Bella. Edward's lover was not as fragile as Bella was, this lover was strong enough to handle anything he gave. But tonight, as he ran, tracing his lover's scent to their hidden place, he had only one thing on his mind.

The scent trail intensified and he knew he was close to the source of the spicy, erotic smell. Suddenly she pounced on him from behind the trees, wrestling him to the forest floor with a roughness he wasn't used to. "You kept me waiting again, bloodsucker," said Leah, hovering over Edward like a predator hovering over its prey. Leah had just phased into her human form and was still naked. Edward looked over her nude form, appreciating her strength and beauty and her other assets, causing Leah to slap his face. He barely felt it. "Keep your eyes up here, leech," she reprimanded. "So, what do you want this time?" she asked him, lowering onto him and pinning him to the ground.

_Mmm, Edward... I've been creaming my panties all week thinking about you. You know how fucking wet you make me?_

"Stop it," Edward said, freeing himself from her grasp. He stood up and brushed off the dirt and pine needles from his clothes. "What's wrong? Are my dirty thoughts getting you too excited?" she teased, glancing down at his increasingly stiff package. "Tell me, honey," said Leah, "when you're kissing Bella- that wet blanket girlfriend of yours, do you ever think of me and get your dick nice and hard?" Edward hissed and lunged at her, wrestling her to the ground. "Don't even speak her name! I don't want to think about her right now," said an enraged Edward, still holding Leah in his arms. "Good. Because neither do I. Ever, for that matter," said Leah with a smirk, wrapping her legs around Edward grinding against him in a near death grip. "Besides," she continued, "I know you better than she ever could. I know what you like. She's clueless." Edward struggled with Leah, trying to free himself from her grip. "I told you to stop talking about her. I just want to focus on you right now," he said with a crooked smile, dazzling and disarming her, and freeing himself from her grasp. Edward wrestled naked Leah to the forest floor.

"Mmm, Leah... You're so hot. Is that a wolf thing?" he asked.

"Kinda," she said playfully, "but you definitely make me hot. Hot and wet."

"Ohhh... can you do something for me tonight?" he asked, still dazzling her.

"Um, sure. That's what we're here for, right? What do you want to do?" Leah asked, not even trying to resist him.

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while... Would you... kiss me?" Edward asked shyly.

Leah kissed Edward's lips in a way she hadn't before- softly, romantically.

"Mmmm.." said Edward. "But I meant... would you kiss me... down there?"

He couldn't dazzle her for long, such was her willpower. "Oh! You want a blow job!" Leah laughed. Edward frowned a bit. He would never use such a vulgar term. "Uh, yeah. I guess I do," he said nervously. Leah reached down into Edward's pants and played with his dick through his boxer shorts. Until tonight that's all he had wanted from her, to touch her and be touched by her. Every weekend Leah and Edward would meet up someplace secluded. They would kiss and enjoy one another, wrestle playfully and fight, argue about Bella, she would show him the finer points of how to please a woman, he would touch her and she would jerk him off. Edward would normally be wracked with guilt over something like this, but he told himself it was good practice for when he and Bella would make love someday. He would at least know his way around a woman's body. He would also know what he liked and didn't like. "Damn, you're so hard already," she said. "Settle down, Edward.. Jeez... can't you think about baseball or something? Don't you want this to last longer than 30 seconds this time?" Leah was so warm, inviting and sensual. Werewolf blood was unappetizing, so Edward had no problem controlling his killing urge around her, but controlling his dick was another matter. "Shut up. I'm getting better at it," he said, standing up to take off his pants.

_Yes, you are. So... when are you gonna fuck me? I know you want to..._

"Leah," Edward sighed, folding his pants neatly, placing them on a dry rock. "I'm not sure we can do that. I don't even know if what I'm asking you for tonight is completely safe. I can't exactly ask Carlisle if there's any medical studies on the effects of vampire semen on female werewolves." Leah laughed. "Oh come on! You've heard of condoms, right? Besides, there's no way your.. stuff even works after all this time!" Edward growled at her suggestion. "Just make sure you spit it out, ok?" He took off his jacket and laid it on the ground to use as a blanket, hoping it wouldn't get completely ruined.

Leah pounced on Edward and rolled him around onto his back. She grabbed the collar of his favorite blue shirt, tearing it open violently, sending buttons flying. "What the hell? I really liked that shirt!" said Edward. "Oh, go buy another one," Leah teased. She straddled him, playfully scratching his granite body with her nails, his boxer shorts the only thing separating their bodies from colliding in hot sticky passion. "Mmm... you see?" said Leah, leaning back, rocking her hips rhythmically, grinding against Edward. "See how good that feels? I could cum right now." Edward bit his lip and moaned, grabbing her hips, and caressing her ass. "Yes, but not tonight," he said sternly, pushing her off of him. Leah scowled at Edward. "Are you going to make this worth my while?" she asked, pulling down his boxer shorts and freeing his throbbing erection. "This isn't all about you, you know." She rubbed his dick in slow, soft strokes barely perceivable to him except for the intense warmth of her hands. "Mmm... yes. Of course. Come here... turn around, I want to.." he said, trailing off. Leah figured out what he wanted to do and kneeled over him, a knee one either side of his head. He loved going down on her and couldn't wait to try it with Bella someday. "Yes...so perfect..." he said, rubbing her ass. "Oh, you like that view, huh?" said Leah smiling. Edward spread her open and teased her clit with his tongue. He was getting so good at this. "Mmm, go a little higher," she said, supporting herself easily with one hand on the ground, stroking Edward's cock with the other. Edward licked her clit hard and fast, faster than any human or even a vibrator was capable of. "Oh god, don't do that! Not yet!" Leah screamed. Sometimes he didn't know his own strength. "A little slower, ok?" Leah leaned forward and licked around the tip of Edward's gorgeous marble cock making him moan. "Please don't stop, Leah, please... suck on it...I need you to..." he said. Leah licked the length of his shaft, swirling her tongue around his cold dick, then took as much of it as she could fit into her mouth and sucked on it. "Oh yes.." Edward moaned softly, and Leah felt his whole body tense up. She popped his cock out of her mouth and stroked it with her hand. "Don't cum yet, ok?" she said. "Try to hold on longer this time." Edward grew angry. "Just don't stop! Please!" Edward went back to licking her clit faster and faster. Leah felt her legs tremble, her orgasm coming any second. She gripped Edward's cock and tugged on it hard. "Oh god, yes, yes!" she screamed as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, orgasm on top of orgasm, she counted at least 20, all at once. "FUUUUUUCCCCKKKK!" she screamed. Edward could always make Leah cum, but this was the first time she experienced such an intense multiple orgasm. She panted, gasping for air, waves of pleasure still rippling through her body weakly now. "Oh my god..." she turned around to look at him in shock.

"Now are you happy?" he smirked, not showing the least sign of exhaustion.

"YES," Leah said, catching her breath.

She faced him now, kneeling between his legs, rubbing his balls with her left hand and stroking his cock roughly with the other. Leah leaned down to take him into her mouth, all of him, as deep as she could. "Oh, Leah..." Edward moaned. He dug his hands into the dirt, clawing at it desperately. Leah's head bobbed up and down on Edward's cock, sucking him as hard as she could, stopping only to tease the tip of his cock with her tongue. She felt his body tense up again, and he pushed her head back down onto him. "Don't stop..." he groaned. His eyes narrowed, mouth hang open, panting, breathing her warm wetness in as much as he could. Edward moaned loudly and started sparkling. "Oh fuck, Leah!" he cried out. His body was on fire with intense pleasure and a unique feeling of warmth inside. He felt like a human being for just a moment. Leah felt his dick twitch inside her mouth, filling her mouth completely with his thick, lukewarm, venomous cum. Leah was careful not to swallow any of it. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he laughed. She held it in her mouth, crawled over to Edward's side. She grabbed his face and before he could protest opened his mouth and with a kiss, spit all of his cum inside. "Whatgkef foder dng?" he attempted to speak. "How do you like it, leech?" Edward swallowed his own cum in one gulp. "Ughh.. it's fine. But can you tell me next time you're going to do that?" Leah laughed. She didn't expect that reaction.

_Hmm, not the first time you've tasted semen, huh?_

Edward growled at her. "I don't think that's any of your business!" he said. Edward relaxed, layed back on his jacket and sighed. He was not tired at all, but felt an incredible sense of relief. He smiled, knowing he would be fine for at least a week, no threat to Bella's innocence. Leah, still naked but not the least bit cold, sat next to Edward, playing with the fluffs of hair on his cold marble chest. "Leah, I'm always so afraid I'm going to do something to her I regret. Something I can't take back," said Edward as they sat in the shelter of the trees. A gentle storm could be heard in the distance. "I can't read her mind. But I know she thinks I don't want her that way." Leah smirked at Edward. "Maybe she's right. Maybe you don't. Maybe that's why you keep coming to me every week," she teased. Edward grew furious. "That's not true at all! Of course I want her in that way." Leah smiled. "But you want me more, that way, right?" Edward sighed.

"Maybe."


End file.
